The right level of insanity
by Vicky Ishida
Summary: The Gundams in senior year, will they live through the trials of girlfriends, boyfriends, school dances, Relena, life without circus tents, the showers in the boys changeing rooms and, more importanty, will Quatre ever be lead chearleader?!


Chapter one:

This wont be so hard....

Note:

I know its been done before, but I feel it needs doing again: The Gundams in high school. Will they live through the trials and tribulations of girlfriends, boyfriends, the showers in the boys changeing rooms, soccer practice, life without circus tents, evil appartments, Pokémon alarm clocks, Relenas kidnapping urge, unlucky homerooms, school dances, lockers with hidden compartments containg evil kidnapping gear and, more importantly, will Quatre ever get to be lead cheerleader? Read on and find out!

The girl characters in this all belong to me, cept Relena and face it, why would I want to own Relena? Now owning Duo.... I will be working on a series fics about each of them individually, AFTER I have writen this and done some work on some of my other fics.

Revies appreciated! Don't own Gundam, wish I did, love Duos braid!

Why oh why did his alarm clock have to play the Pokémon theme tune? What madness could of possesed Quatre to buy him a Pokémon alarm clock for Christmas?

The first of Duos bleary morning thoughts as he stuffed the mindlessly grinning Pikachu shaped alarm clock under his pillow. Finally the sound stopped and, cautiously, he drew the clock out from under the pillow. Yes, it had stopped.

Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he rubbed his hands across his face and scooped the long trails of brown hair back behind his ears.

What to do first? Well, he couldn't, he supposed, go to his first day as a senior wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt and (he raised one arm and sniffed his arm pit experimentaly) he probabally shouldn't go smelling like that either.

This wouldn't be so hard. He'd waltz in, make a good impresion, waltz out, it would be easy. No, this wouldn't be so hard.

Quatre was finding his morning slighty less challengeing. He had a positive out look on the new school, lots of nice new people to meet, all of whom, he was sure, would be equally as nice as he was and ready to have lots of nice conversations about nice things, like shopping and where to get your hair done.

No, this wouldn't be a problem at all. His main challenge that particular morning was trying to find the perfect outfit to wear to school. Out with the dark and moody statement, in with the bright colours and cheerful things!

No, this wouldn't be a problem at all.

Heeros morning started fairly normally. The phone rang, Relena asking if he wanted a ride to school. Politley he refused, remembering the last time Relena had offered to drive him somewhere and had then locked him in her car, announceing that now she had kidanpped him he would have to be hers forever. It was lucky that she had parked the car right next to Quatres' favorite hair salon and he had been rescued after only about half an hours desperate screaming (the thought of being Relenas' forever still gave him nightmares)

The thought of starting a new school in senior year didn't scare Heero in the least. Schools were all the same: they had cheerleaders (he could still remember the gleeful expresion on Quatres face, apparantly it was OK to be a male cheerleader) soccer players (he had a sneaking suspicion that Wuffei would be out to revoloutionise the way they played soccer) freaks, geeks, nerds and now they got Heero too.

Nope, school was no problem at all, he thought, pulling on a grey muscle shirt and starting out to collect the others. Haveing a car had its advantages, even if Relena was determined he shouldn't use it.

Wuffei had been up since six that morning doing, well Wuffei stuff. He waved sticks around in his back garden, made weird shouty noises, burned incsense, made more shouty noises, meditated, blew out the incsense because it threatened to set fire to his curtains, made some more shouty noises becuase of this, then made waffles. The waffles were, he decided privitley, by far the best part of the morning.

School was something else for Wuffei to take in his stride, not so difficult at all. High school would be nothing compaired to haveing to make choices like he had! No, no obstacle would stand in his way, and if it did, well he'd wave sticks at it and make more shouty noises. The beeping of a horn outside alerted him to Heeros prescence in the heap of rusting metal he called a car.

Trowa woke up, glared around him at the unfamiliar setting of a bedroom and didn't like it at all. He and Catherine had been forced to move from their perfectly comfortable circus tent, full of familiar things to fall over evry morning, roaring lions and the smell of dead animal carcuses that the bears hadn't eaten yet and into this horrible student flat on campus that stank of disinfectant, was horribly empty (he still hadn't brought any furniture) and certainly didn't drop condensation on your head in the morning as the circus tent had. It had made a wonderful alarm clock and now he actually had to buy his own.

Still, he had to get used to it and, slowly he dragged himself out of bed and began to half heartedly get ready to leave.

The idea of school was an unpleasent one to Trowa. It meant haveing to meet people, communicate with people (by people they didn't mean lions and bears, which came as shock to Trowa who had spent alot of his life conversing with them) work with people and the whole idea thouroughly repulsed him. Still, hopefully it wouldn't be so hard once he got there.

Duo greeted Heero cheerfully and swung his bag onto his back, Lets go!

Heero nodded and Quatre smiled revoltingly at him from the passenger seat as he got back in: apparantly he just couldn't wait to meet the cheerleading team, he'd been practiceing his moves all summer. Duo took his place in the back next to a slightly purple Wuffei.

Oh by the way, tough guy in the back next to you gets car sick, added Heero cheerily to Duo as he put the car into gear.

I have no weaknesses!Sure Wuffei, Duo huddled up away from the boy who retched violently as the car moved forward, Just don't barf on the shirt, he pointed at his tan t-shirt stamped with: TRASH, It's new.

Amber keyed in her locker combination and pulled open the metal door to be met with a small dust storm. Ah, that was what she forgot to do before the summer: clean her locker which now closely resembled one of the tomb scenes from The Mummy. Oh well, another dust filled term awaited....but first, her long leather jacket and sweeping denim skirt were coated in dust, clean up time.

Just as she was nearly finished, someone (someone who was soon to die she thought) slapped her butt. Spining impresivley on the soles of her feet she came face to face with a grinning black haired boy.

she rolled her eyes at her best friend who tossed his black pony tail confidnetly.

I still know how to make ya jump! he too turnned to his locker and began keying in the code as Amber gained a cocky expresion, I guess nothings changAHHH! a cloud of green smoke blew up in Kyes' face and he stumbled back, glareing at Amber.

Nope, nothings changed at all, she grinned and stroled off down the hall, happy in the knowledge that she had won the first round of todays practical jokes.

Hey Relena, did you hear therer's some new boys starting today? one of Relenas friends, a blonde haired girl convinced she could wear stilletoes even though she kept falling over, interrupted Relenas make up sesion in the girls bathrooms, Someone said you knew them?

Relena, who had just got lipstick all over her chin and was quickly wipeing it off, removing layers of foundation as she did, answered snapily.

Yes, I know them! impatinetly she began to re apply lipstick and then noticed the missing block of foundation. Just as she re applyed that too, she had an idea, In fact Himako, one of them is my future boyfriend because your going to set us up.Oh for goodness sake! impatiently Relena realised that once again she had painted her chin with Fuschia magic' and reached for the makeup remover again, I'll explain later!

Hi Trowa! Duo slapped the boy on the back as he spotted him by a locker, How's the new flat working out?It's evil, answered the other boy, who was applying gel to his massive fringe in a mirror hanging in his locker

well what are you meant to say to someone who tells you their apartment is evil? Uhh, why didn't you put gel on at home?Home is evil, answered Trowa, What's your first lesson?According to the letter I got we're meant to report to the front desk at reception and.....what the hell is Quatre doing?

Trowa looks round to see Quatre surrounded by cheerleaders showing them some of his favorite dance moves. Badly. Very badly.

Trowas locker clanged shut and he swung his blue jacket over one shoulder, I guess we don't have to worry about Quatre not makeing new friends fast.

Duo raised an eyebrow and he and Trowa managed to slide past without being noticed. They too had been roped into helping Quatre practice the dance moves he was now demonstrateing and the thought of being made to join in had Trowa trying not to breath for fear of being recognised.

Amber! You will so pay for that! a boy with a black pony tail rushed past them chaseing after someone in the locker lined hallway.

Is he gone? a voice whispered from behind a pillar next to them.

The two boys paused and a girl stepped out. She was clasping an armfull of ring binders one of which Duoo could see was marked in glitter: Amber, makeing it clear she had been the boys quary.

she smiled and, hugging the ring binders to her with one arm, scooped a whisp of fine golden brown hair out of her face although there were many more hanging out of the ponytail her hair was loosley clipped in to, First day practical jokes, looks like I won.

She smiled again and Duo couldn't help but smile too, his mauve eyes fixed on her melting caramel ones. Trowa heaved a sigh: clearly his friend had just fallen hopelessly in love.

We're new, think you could help us find our way somewhere? he asked, starting before Duo could make a total fool of himself.

Sure, where ya lookin for? she asked, grabbing at a piece of paper that fluttered almost out of grasp from a ringbinder.

The front desk at recep...Guys, guys! The girls just said I could join the cheerleading squad as a beginer, isn't that great? Quatre had just run up grinning in a horrificly cheerfull way and holding out a blue cheerleading sweater with great pride, I'm only a beginer at the moment, but by the end of the year, I swear I'll be head cheerleader!Great, oh strange one, Amber took a step back as Quatre searched for a response.

Anyway, I'm off to collect my pom poms from the gym! Quatre ran off down the hall pulling the sweater on as he went.

Duo and Trowa, who were begining to get used to the short bursts of madness Quatre was becomeing prone to, didn't look in the least bit suprised. Amber, however, still saw reason to be scared of a blonde boy who was obsessed with cheerleading, her expresion clearly read: crazy people and crazy peoples friends.

Oh, we barley know him, insisted Duo quickly noticed her expresion, He's just someone we met once....A long long long time ago, added Trowa, he had a burning wish to make a good impresion.

Somewhere we don't even remember going, embroidered Duo.

Yeah. He follows us around all the time like a...Lost, cheerleading puppy, finished Duo uncertainly. Seeing that it hadn't quite had the desired effect on Amber he and Trowa assumed I am innocent angel faces.

seeing that she didn't buy that either they dropped the faces too, Where did you say you were looking for?

Wuffei was already at the front reception desk and discovering that the two woman working there were completly useless. Pieces of paper flew like whirlwinds, the printer appeared to be manicly throwing out bright pink sheets of paper advertiseing a dance of some sort, fileing cabints were found to have no keys and the new computer system didn't come with an instruction leaflet.

Duo drummed his fingers on the desk and began thinking about Sally. He hadn't seen her for some time now, she had been sent on a particularly boreing mission somewhere and promised to come visit him soon. Not that he wanted to see her of course, not at all....

one of the woman (bee hive hair doo, butterfly glasses around eighty from Wuffeis' guess) had finally found the number of his home room, Uhh, your in room thirteen. Oh dear, an unlucky number.I don't believe in luck, he informed her, Luck is merley...Hi Wuffei! Quatre had just pulled up adorned in a blue cheerleading sweater and madly waveing a pair of blue and white pom poms. Wuffei stared in horror struck amazement and was about to run when the other started speaking again, I'm on the cheerleading tema!Go away! takeing his first opurtunity (his views on luck were begining to change too) he ran off down the hallway. But Quatre didn't give up that easily and, with an enchanting little boy grin to the receptionist, ran after him just as Amber lead Duo and Trowa round the corner.

So, Trowa, you live on campus in an evil apartment and, Duo, you have a pet cat named Deathscythe Hell after an old friend? she asked and Duo grinned as she looked at him.

That's right!My apartment is evil.Yeup, you guys are gonna fit in just nicely, you have about the right level of insanity.You mean other people have evil apartments too? Amber hated to ruin the hopefull expresion on Trowas face but, it had to be done.

Maybe not that insane.

More to come if you guys like it and I get some reviews!

Vicky Ishida


End file.
